1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with a touch sensitive panel.
The present invention further relates to a method for operating such an electronic device.
The present invention further relates to a display system comprising such an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unpatterned touch sensors are touch sensors that provide for a continuous output representative for a touched position. Unpatterned touch sensors, also referred to as touch panels in the sequel, have the advantage that they are cheap and simple and usually only have a small number (e.g. 4) of connections. Examples of such touch panels are a 4-wire capacitive touch screen that uses a single electrode layer, for example on top of a display and a 4-wire resistive touch screen that uses two spaced electrode layers. For accurate touch location sensing, calibration of such touch panels is needed. This can be done by having the user touch the touch panel at known locations in a calibration procedure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,559 discloses an automated calibration method. According to this patent switchable touch event generators are “cemented or embedded to the surface of a touch-sensitive panel” at known locations.